


Rumours

by The_Hawk_Eye



Series: Ours is a tragic song [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fix-It, GoT spoilers, Hopeful Ending, Light Angst, POV Arya Stark, Post 8x06, Pregnancy, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 08:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18913360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hawk_Eye/pseuds/The_Hawk_Eye
Summary: After some two days to think about the end of the show, I decided to write something because I needed more love, Stark moments and Arya and Sansa loving each other too. So this came to me.English is not my first language so sorry for the mistakes!





	Rumours

**Author's Note:**

> After some two days to think about the end of the show, I decided to write something because I needed more love, Stark moments and Arya and Sansa loving each other too. So this came to me.
> 
> English is not my first language so sorry for the mistakes!

Almost two years later, Arya comes back to Winterfell to visit her sister. The moment they are alone Arya looks at Sansa. It is not something obvious but she can see it.

"You're pregnant." She says surprised. Sansa's belly is starting to grow now and soon it will be easy to know that she is with a child. Sansa nods in silence and gives her the feeling she is fine with that and truly happy even if she doesn’t smile. "But you're not married." She adds.

"I don't need a husband to have a child." She replies then touching the fabric of her dress.

"What will people think?"

"That their queen is expecting an heir." It is a simple answer. Sansa doesn't care about what people will think. This is her life. This is her choice.

"There are rumours about you." Arya starts. When she was coming back home she heard some people talking about Sansa. It wasn't bad but it was weird. "They said you turn into a wolf some nights." The smallfolk talk about the wolf queen like a real thing. Arya doesn't believe them of course. She has heard too many rumours during her life to believe in any of them. They believed Robb was a wolf as well and she remembers the first time someone told her Sansa killed Joffrey before turning into a wolf to run away from King's Landing. "They call you the wolf queen."

"Let them believe what they want." Sansa responds looking at her. "The truth is always boring or terrible." She sighs and Arya feels this is something Sansa truly believes. However, she looks beautiful and happy.

"Is your truth terrible or boring?" Arya asks after some seconds of silence.

"Both." Sansa smiles at her little sister and Arya laughs. Sansa is not going to tell her who the father is Arya realizes.

"I'll stay till you give birth." She informs her then. She doesn't want her sister to be alone during her pregnancy.

"Thank you." It is all Sansa says.

The North hears about her queen and Sansa starts receiving ravens from different places. Everybody is happy for her but, at the same time, they are worried. People start talking. Arya helps the rumours to travel around the kingdom and soon everybody believes she is a shapeshifter. Everybody believes Sansa can turn herself into a dire wolf, the same her father had to kill. A halo of magic and mystery surrounds Sansa's pregnancy and everybody believes their queen is a real wolf like Robb was before her. Nobody tries to find the truth and Sansa is so happy because of that.

Arya is the one who writes Jon. She is the one who sends a raven to the Wall when Sansa is in bed one night. The maester has said she will give birth soon and Arya decides to tell Jon in case he wants to come to see such a happy event with his family.

"I don't think he will be able to come." Sansa says but Arya can see the happiness shining in her blue eyes. Sansa wants her family with her and Arya wants to give her that. That is the day Arya guesses who the father is. Sansa is too happy when she hears Jon’s name and she wishes he could come to her. It is something subtle but Arya knows her sister too well.

Jon arrives days later in a white horse. He can't see Sansa that night, she is sleeping. However, he can see the baby. The master allows him that.

"It's a girl." Arya says when he asks. Jon touches the baby with a soft smile. "She wants to name her Lyanna." Arya adds. She has been with Sansa for months and she has seen things. They have talked enough for Arya to know her sister’s wishes. Sansa was right about the truth, sometimes it can be both: terrible and boring. "The bells rang all day for her."

"Is the north happy?"

"They are happy for their queen."

Jon smiles and looks at the baby again. Arya pays attention to him. She observes him carefully. This is what Sansa has been hiding; this is what they have been hiding.

"I should have come earlier." Jon mumbles and the maester takes the baby to leave her in the room with Sansa again. Arya and Jon start walking to the kitchen so Jon can have something to eat. Arya feels weird for some seconds. She wasn't sure about who the father was till she saw Jon and she doesn’t know how she feels about this. They are her siblings. After that thought, she remembers the way they talk about the other, he never calls her sister but Ned's daughter and Sansa always refers to him as a Stark. They never call the other sister or brother. And they were never closer during their childhood, she thinks. She justifies them in her mind. She doesn't want to be mad or feel sick around them; hence, she finds the explanations they won't give her and accepts what they are now.

"What do you know about the father?" Jon asks before eating a piece of bread.

"She doesn't talk about that." She answers. This is their secret. "There are rumours though." She adds and Jon tenses. This can be fun for her. Sansa never reacts but Jon is different. "Some people say she turned into a dire wolf and went to the forest and..." she doesn't finish the sentence, there is no need for that. "People say the girl is magic and has the spirit of a wolf like Sansa." Jon laughs quietly and Arya envies the way Sansa can make him laugh so freely even if she is not in the room.

"And people believe that?" His voice sounds incredulous.

"People believe what they want to believe." Arya shrugs "I actually helped to spread those rumours." Jon smiles at her with curiosity. Arya tries to understand how he must be feeling right now. He is the father and he can't celebrate it. The baby won't be with his child, no for real. That must be heartbreaking for both of them. Sansa is alone in her castle without Jon and Jon...

"Why would you do that?"

"It was fun." She says honestly. "And Sansa wants to keep the father's name for her so I thought that would help her to keep the secret."

"Where did you get the idea?"

"I didn't have to do much. After Joffrey's death, people believed she turned into a wolf to escape King's Landing. So I just had to keep reminding them that." Arya had a great time doing that.

Jon finishes the food and they go back to the corridors. Jon is nervous and Arya understands what he wants. She can give him that. Arya can give them that.

"I wanted to sleep with Sansa tonight but I'm so exhausted..." she yawns. "I'm not sure I want to sleep next to a baby."

"I could be with her..." Jon offers too fast.

"I'm sure Sansa won't mind and she will be so happy to see you." Arya encourages him to go with Sansa. “She was worried you wouldn’t come.” She knows what he wants and Jon ends going to her chambers.

Arya doesn't look back and goes to bed.

Next day, when she goes to visit Sansa, Jon is grabbing her hand with a bright smile. They both look happy and complete. However, their happiness won't last; Jon will go back to the Wall and Sansa will stay in the castle alone with her daughter. Arya would do anything for them. She would do anything to make them happy and give them the life they yearn. However, she can't do anything. She can’t make Jon stay. She can’t give Sansa what she wants. It is so unfair.

She enters the room and Sansa greets her with a smile. She looks radiant like Jon would describe her. Arya should have been the one who killed Daenerys, that way Jon wouldn't have been punished for doing the right thing. But she can't do anything for them. It is not her place either.

Arya sits next to Sansa and observes Jon who goes to where the baby is and starts touching her face with heart eyes.

"Jon always wanted a family." Arya says.

"I know. He has a family now, we are his family." Sansa replies with her eyes glued to Jon’s back.

"You could pardon him. You are the queen in the North, you could do that." Arya has been thinking about that all night. Sansa has the power to do that and Bran wouldn’t stop her.

"I'm waiting for the right time." Sansa says and Arya looks at her with surprise. "Did you really think I would let him there forever? He will come back home but no yet. We have to wait some years till nobody cares because they are too happy with Bran."

"I'm impressed." Arya has to say to Sansa.

"He will be part of my guard so when people know about him leaving the Wall won't be too mad." Sansa continues and Arya realizes she has been thinking about this. She wants him by her side. "And maybe one day he will be free to have a family." She is talking about herself and the baby now but she doesn’t say it explicitly. Sansa explains Arya what the plan is and how she will do it through the time. Sansa has been planning this for a long time so they won’t have problems and another war or conflict can be avoided.

"You're the smartest person I know." She declares embracing her. She is so proud so her sister. "I love you."

"I love you too." When Sansa pronounces those words Arya decides to believe they will be happy at the end.

**Author's Note:**

> This is all for now. I'd like to write something else from Sansa of Jon POV but I'm not sure if I will be able to do it. Life is hard and I still recovering from this end...
> 
> Comments and kudos are welcomed!
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://the-hawk-eye-fics.tumblr.com/)


End file.
